tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reliknar
Reliknar is a Breton mechanic for the Felsaad Vanguard. CharacteristicsCategory:Felsaad VanguardCategory:MalesCategory:Half-BreedsCategory:Characters Reliknar is regarded as strange by many people. He speaks in a strange, confusing accent. He has a thick build, and a thick reddish brown beard to go along with it. He is a genius at heart, and is constantly inventing new tools and knick-knacks. History Reliknar's birthplace and childhood are unknown to everyone besides himself. He eventually appeared in High Rock, and became an apprentice to an armorer. He began to get interested in dwemer technology. After completing his apprenticeship, he got into very serious study of dwemer workings, and eventually his knowledge on their works surpassed that of even Calcelmo. During an expedition in a dwemer ruin in High Rock, Reliknar lost his right hand to a Dwarven Centurion. When he returned, he outfitted himself with a robotic hand of his own make. The Vanguard hired him to be their technician and inventor around a year later. Gear Reliknar isn't usually an active fighter, so most of the things he has with him have to do with inventing. A list of things he often has with him is shown below. * Relik's Goggles * Relik's Smithing Apron * Relik's Power Glove * Relik's Claw Hand * Relik's Boots * Soul gems * Nails * Dwemer oil Inventions Reliknar has invented many things in his lifetime, ranging from dangerous weapons to harmless forms of entertainment. A list of his known inventions is listed below. * Hidden Crossbow * Hidden Blade * Vanguard powder bombs * Relik's Cube * Matches * Grappling crossbow * Auto-reel * Mortar * Automail (robotic appendages, often using altered dwemer technology) * The Red Dragon (special mortar that shoots a napalm-like substance) * Power Gloves * Scrying Goggles (built in binoculars and magnifying glasses that can be put on and taken off) * Environmental Suit * Batterwagon (large wagon that has a battering ram inside. Powered by soul gems like dwemer technology.) Trivia * Reliknar's accent is actually a mix of Irish and Scottish. It is unexplained, because there is nowhere in Tamriel that has residents that speak with either dialect. * The Relik's Cube is an almost direct reference to the Rubiks Cube. It works in the same way, but is made of metal and uses symbols in place of colors. * Reliknar's accent was thought of after the author had played Fable 2. The talking gargoyles in Fable 2 have a Scottish accent that they use to mock passerby's. * Also like the Gargoyles, Reliknar often mocks people as they walk by. He will mock anyone he wants to, matter their position or social standing. It has been said that he would enroll in the College of Winterhold just to mock Raydin Steelfang. * Reliknar often goes by Relik. This is also pointing at the fact that he loves mechanical relics of all kinds, no matter their usefulness. * Relik's title, Relik the Blast, is referencing his Power Gloves, which is what he uses in combat most often.